yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Krystal
| romaji_name = Kōtsu Masumi | ja_trans_name = Masumi Kotsu | ko_name = 강보라 | ko_rr_name = Gang Bola | ko_trans_name = Kang Bora | en_name = Julia Krystal | fr_name = Julia Crystal | de_name = Julia Crystal |nicknames = Jules (By Sora, dub only) | gender = Female | relatives = Unnamed father | school = Leo Institute of Dueling | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Gem-Knight | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = |it_voice = Francesca Bielli}} Julia Krystal, known as Masumi Kotsu ( Kōtsu Masumi) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and is the representative for the Leo Institute of Dueling Fusion Summon course. Design Appearance Julia is a teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LID badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carries her Duel Disk in a brown holster resembling that for a firearm. Etymology Masumi means "beauty" and "purity", most likely referring to her affinity of jewels, her father's occupation and her Deck. Her first localized name sounds similar to "jewel", and her English surname is a corruption of "crystal". Personality Julia is a direct, straightforward and bold individual, showing little to no hesitation in saying what she believes. Due to her father's job and witnessing and appraising the value of jewels, she is seemingly capable of detecting talent and hesitation within people, as she did with Zuzu at the start of their Duel. Although Julia shows a penchant for mockery, most of what she states is accurate thus, she does not act out of plain arrogance but on observation. She was not easily fooled, as seen when LID Elites lied about Professor Marco being hurt in his Duel, and she was thus willing to seek the truth. Despite her bold exterior, she was visibly unnerved during her first meeting with Shay and when she saw the gouges that his monster had left in an overhanging road. Julia is also a caring person, valuing her friends and her teachers, and after Professor Marco's disappearance, she became frantic in her attempts to find him. She cares for (and possibly has a crush on) Marco particularly, and doesn't tolerate insults towards him. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Julia, Dipper, and Kit were enlisted by Henrietta to Duel members of the You Show Duel School in retaliation for the apparent attack on Sylvio. After Dipper was defeated by Yuya Sakaki, Julia went next, matched up against Zuzu Boyle. Before the Duel, Julia noted that Zuzu's eyes had no shine to them, much to Zuzu's irritation. She brought out "Gem-Knight Topaz" on her first turn, but took a large amount of damage from Zuzu's "Melodious" monsters. On her next turn, however, reiterating her comments on Zuzu's lack of brilliance, she brought out both "Gem-Knight Crystal" and "Gem-Knight Master Diamond," using the effects of the latter to set up an OTK. Zuzu attempted to use an Action Card to stop the second attack of "Master Diamond," but by accident instead touched a reflection, and Julia's attack went through, winning her the Duel and putting the score even at 1-1. She commented on Yuya and Zuzu's embrace after the Duel, prompting Zuzu's swift breaking up of the situation. Kit went next, Dueling Gong and claiming to be far stronger than "those weaklings," which infuriated Dipper. Julia admitted that the comment was annoying, but Dipper had lost, after all, prompting an embarrassed Dipper to sulk in the corner. During Kit's Duel, Dipper commented that an "X-Saber" Deck was terrifying to face. Julia asked him if it was because he'd lost that he was admitting that, once again causing Dipper to retreat to the corner in shame. After Kit and Gong drew the Duel, Henrietta proposed a tie-breaker Duel between those who had won; Yuya and Julia. Julia was ready to Duel, but they were interrupted by Declan. She watched the Duel and called Dipper and Kit clowns for mocking Yusho Sakaki. Upon learning that her Fusion teacher, Marco, had been in an incident, Julia became frantic about him. Unconvinced by Herc's reassurances that the LID Elites would resolve the issue, she continued pursuing the culprit, arriving at the warehouse where Zuzu, Sora, and the Dark Duelist were. Immediately accusing the Dark Duelist for the attacks, she demanded a Duel from him. However, before the situation could progress any further, he was teleported away by the ability of Zuzu's bracelet, infuriating Julia and causing her to accuse Yuya, who had just arrived, of being in cahoots. She dashed off after Sora tricked her into thinking he had run past, while pushing Yuya away. Still upset by her teacher's disappearance, Julia resolved to lure out the Dark Duelist and ran off, much to Kit and Dipper's protests. On her way to the warehouse, she noticed the two marks left by Shay's monster, much to her horror. Once she found Zuzu and Sora, Julia demanded a Duel from Zuzu, who hesitated to do so. Before they could initiate the Duel, Shay dashed in and pushed Zuzu over, demanding that Julia Duel him as a member of LID. She identified him as the culprit from this statement, but could not bring herself to Duel him. At that moment, the Dark Duelist, Yuto arrived, surprising her, Zuzu, and Sora. As Yuto squabbled with Shay, Julia contacted Kit and Dipper, telling them that she had found the culprits, and to bring as many men as they could. After Zuzu protested, Julia watched quietly as Shay mistook Zuzu for Lulu, and Yuto knocked him unconscious as a result. Just as Kit and Dipper arrived with Yuya in tow, both Yuto and Shay teleported away via Zuzu's bracelet, causing to her remark fully that the culprit had escaped. When men from LID arrived, Julia ran towards them, apologizing and saying the culprit had gotten away. She set herself up as bait on purpose to draw out Shay, as did Dipper and Kit. Shay approached her during the evening, asking her if she was alone and where Sora and Zuzu were, Julia claimed that she didn't know (though unbeknownst to her, Zuzu had seen her earlier and pursued her). She asked him what had happened to Marco, but Shay was initially unsure of who she was referring to, only realizing it when she explained that he was a Fusion user. Shay called Marco and everyone from LID weak, telling an insulted Julia to sate her rage by defeating him. She called in Kit and Dipper, explaining that she'd been set up as bait as she knew what Shay looked like. When her friends arrived, Shay took them all on in a Battle Royale, with Julia going first. Kit and Dipper cleared Shay's field and hand with their "X-Saber" Synchro and "Constellar" Xyz Monsters, leaving Julia to take out his Life Points. She set up a combination of "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" and "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" that would deplete Shay's Life Points through sheer effect damage, but Shay saved himself with his "Raidraptor - Readiness" Trap Card that he'd activated from his Graveyard, also preventing any battle damage on the turn as well. Shay claimed that their Dueling lacked iron determination and a sense of strength, and he drew "Dimension Xyz," using it to call out his "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon," which gained the combined ATK of all of the trio's Special Summoned monsters and attacked them, wiping them out in an instant. Shay didn't take their souls as he had the other LID members that he'd attacked, as Declan had arrived by then. Julia's memory was wiped of the Duel and rewritten to believe that Shay had been a member of LID. Arc League Championship At the Junior Arc League Championship, Julia's first match was against Zuzu in the afternoon. Zuzu asked Julia why Shay was among them, and a confused Julia replied that Shay had always been part of their group. Noticing that Zuzu was preoccupied before the Duel, Julia commented that Zuzu's eyes held no luster. On her first turn, Julia brought out "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" against Zuzu, who responded by revealing that she had learned to Fusion Summon, bringing out "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" to not only destroy "Master Diamond," but also to prevent Julia from recovering her "Gem-Knight Fusion" on the next turn. Julia managed to climb back into the game by using "Brilliant Fusion" to call out her true ace monster, "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond". In order to keep its ATK up, Julia had to use Action Cards to pay the cost, consistently beating Zuzu to them. She reduced Zuzu to 100 LP, but Zuzu had read through Julia's strategy of using Fusion Monsters to take control of Julia's "Crystal Rose", which Zuzu used in the next turn to aid in Fusion Summoning "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir". When her "Gem-Knight Zirconia" was destroyed, Julia tried to use "Brilliant Spark" to finish Zuzu off, and discard an Action Card to prevent its activation, but Zuzu beat her to the card and finished Julia off. "Bloom Diva" saved Julia from a nasty fall, much to her embarrassment. Julia later approached Zuzu outside the stadium and gave her "Crystal Rose", telling Zuzu that she wouldn't accept her losing in the tournament. On the second day, she watched the Duels involving Gong, Yuya, Sylivio, and Shay. She commented to Kit that his disciple was doing terrible, though she was impressed when Gong won. During Sylvio's Duel with Yuya, Julia was impressed at Sylvio's tactics, though she and her friends all expressed disdain at him. When Sora claimed that he was performing a real Fusion Summon, Julia was offended, thinking that Sora was calling an LID Fusion Summon a fake. Later, while Shay was talking about his home, Kit, Dipper, and Julia were confused that they "knew" Shay for so long, but didn't know where he was from. After Sora underestimated "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon", she and her friends commented that he'd be regretting doing so. She was impressed when Shay demonstrated his capability to Rank-Up his Xyz Monsters. Julia watched her friends' first round Duels; Dipper winning and moving onto the second round, but Kit being eliminated and physically beaten by Iggy Arlo. Friendship Cup Julia and a recovered Kit were present in the stands during the Battle Royal. When Henrietta revealed to the public the existence and MO of Duel Academy, she and Kit realized that this was the likely reason for Dipper's disappearance. Declan's announcement that LID would be training the Lancers prompted both Julia and Kit to consider joining. Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Julia had lost her memories of Zuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. She was present during the Battle Royal with Dipper and Kit. She was later seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Dipper and Kit and applauded when Yuya won. She then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. She was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival. Relationships Dipper O'Rion and Kit Blade She and the boys hang out a lot. They care for each other, but Julia is occasionally annoyed by Dipper's pride. She taunted Dipper about his loss to Yuya several times, causing him to slink into the corner. However, when Dipper was sealed into a card, she and Kit considered training to become Lancers. Professor Marco Julia cares very deeply for her Fusion teacher. She stated that he was always there for her, and she tried hard to rescue Marco from the hands of Shay. Julia was insulted when Shay called him "weak." Zuzu Boyle Julia initially showed horrible disrespect to Zuzu, once calling her responsible for Marco's disappearance. Julia initially mocked Zuzu's Dueling skills, but apologized for her behavior. Overtime, Julia came to respect Zuzu as a rival, and the two of them developed a more friendly relationship. Deck Julia uses a "Gem-Knight" Deck, which focuses on Fusion Summoning, spearheaded by her ace monster, "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", which is later replaced by "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond". She chose to use a Gem-Knight Deck because of her father’s occupation as a jeweler. She usually attempts to perform an OTK with "Master Diamond" by copying the effect of "Gem-Knight Topaz" or "Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli", which along with "Brilliant Spark", can inflict large amounts of damage to her opponent. She later utilizes cards such as "Brilliant Fusion" and "Crystal Rose" to easily Fusion Summon her "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monsters, and even Summon them with a single material through "Brilliant Diamond", focusing on overwhelming her opponents with an array of strong monsters. She uses Action Cards to mitigate the effect of "Brilliant Fusion" so as to not lose offensive power. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters